gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pole Position Club
The Pole Position Club is a strip club located in Ocean Beach, Vice City that is featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Description The Pole Position Club is the only strip club in the city accessible to the player. The club is first introduced during "The Party" when the player escorts Mercedes Cortez to the club. Following "Shakedown", the club may be purchased by the player for $30,000 ($15,000 in the mobile version), becoming one of their business assets. In addition to open stages, the Pole Position offers backroom dances by a stripper, which the player may pay by the minute; $5 every 5 game minutes (5 seconds, real-time) to watch. By spending a total of $300 on the dances, the player will complete the club's asset mission, allowing the club to earn the player $4,000 a day; the stockier backroom stripper seen in the original round of dancing is also replaced by a slimmer, more scantly-clad counterpart. Once the club's asset mission is completed, another backroom of the club is opened. Upon entering this room, a cutscene is activated showing a more animated stripper dressed in a cowgirl outfit stripping for Tommy. Before this room is unlocked, the room is closed, with a sign reading "No Entry - Management Only" posted on the door. The stripper in this room is one of The Twins mentioned in the game's manual. The other is a bartender in Malibu Club after that asset is bought. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Pole Position Club has a Bleeter account, offering a 50% discount on private dances to handicapped patrons. Pole Position Club stickers can also be found on the side of some payphones. The company makes a brief appearance in Grand Theft Auto Online, as a minor sponsor on the custom liveries for the 190z. Music During GTA: Vice City, the following songs can be heard playing inside the club: *Animotion - "Obsession" (featured on Wave 103) *Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" (featured on Fever 105) *Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" (featured on Fever 105) *Zapp & Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" (only heard during the private strip tease cutscene) (featured on Wildstyle) Gallery PolePosition-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|The exterior of the club. Pole Club 1.jpg|Tommy Vercetti in the "dance room". GTAVC Pole Position Club Champagne Room Irish Chick.png|Irish chick dances the Shake Weight. Pole Club 2.jpg|The private room of the club. Pole-positon-easter-egg-GTAV.png|Pole Position sign in GTA V. RampantRocket-GTAO-front-LateNightPromotions.png|An Rampant Rocket with a Late Night Promotions livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Video Walkthrough Glitch *There is a Blue Hell-type glitch triggered when exiting the club on a motorcycle, which leads the player with most of the areas missing, aside from having some of the visible areas in Ocean Beach. To access the player needs to send a bike such as the PCJ-600 into the club by accelerating at the door but bail out of the bike before entering, letting it careen into the club entrance corridor. Then walk into the club, and exit it on the bike - most of the buildings are then invisible with only some of the portions of Ocean Beach and Little Havana visible. *In the 10th Anniversary Version (possibly Android only), the curtains on the main stage in the club seem to be missing a few chunks of textures, allowing the player to see into Blue Hell, but not access it. Trivia * The club's name is a play on the phrase "pole position", a term used in motorsports that describes the position that lies at the front of the starting grid, and pole dancers, a common feature of strip clubs. The black-and-white checkered racing flags on the club's sign outside are also likely a reference to motor racing. * Two bikers and a taxi driver in a blue suit appear as patrons. These characters do not appear elsewhere in the city. Navigation de:Pole Position Club es:Club Pole Position pl:Klub Pole Position pt:Pole Position Club ru:Клуб «Поул-позишн» Category:Assets Category:Assets in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Nightclubs Category:Strip Clubs Category:Locations Category:Properties Category:Businesses Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach